Pan Tadeusz/Księga trzecia: Umizgi
''Treść: Wyprawa Hrabi na sad - Tajemnicza nimfa gęsi pasie - Podobieństwo grzybobrania do przechadzki cieniów elizejskich - Gatunki grzybów - Telimena w Świątyni dumania - Narady tyczące się postanowienia Tadeusza - Hrabia pejzażysta - Tadeusza uwagi malarskie nad drzewami i obłokami - Hrabiego myśli o sztuce - Dzwon - Bilecik - Niedźwiedź, Mospanie!'' Hrabia wracał do siebie, lecz konia wstrzymywał, Głową coraz w tył kręcił, w ogród się wpatrywał; I raz mu się zdawało, że znowu z okienka Błysnęła tajemnicza bieluchna sukienka I coś lekkiego znowu upadło z wysoka, I przeleciawszy cały ogród w mgnieniu oka, Pomiędzy zielonymi świeciło ogórki: Jako promień słoneczny, wykradłszy się z chmurki, Kiedy śród roli padnie na krzemienia skibę Lub śród zielonej łąki w drobną wody szybę. Hrabia zsiadł z konia, sługi odprawił do domu, A sam ku ogrodowi ruszył po kryjomu; Dobiegł wkrótce parkanu, znalazł w nim otwory I wcisnął się po cichu jak wilk do obory; Nieszczęściem, trącił krzaki suchego agrestu. Ogrodniczka, jak gdyby zlękła się szelestu, Oglądała się wkoło, lecz nic nie spostrzegła; Przecież ku drugiej stronie ogrodu pobiegła. A Hrabia bokiem, między wielkie końskie szczawie, Między liście łopuchu, na rękach, po trawie, Skacząc jak żaba, cicho, przyczołgał się blisko, Wytknął głowę - i ujrzał cudne widowisko. W tej części sadu rosły tu i ówdzie wiśnie, Śród nich zboże, w gatunkach zmieszanych umyślnie: Pszenica, kukuruza, bob, jęczmień wąsaty, Proso, groszek, a nawet krzewiny i kwiaty. Domowemu to ptastwu taki ochmistrzyni Wymyśliła ogródek: sławna gospodyni. Zwała się Kokosznicka, z domu Jendykowi- czówna; jej wynalazek epokę stanowi W domowym gospodarstwie; dziś powszechnie znany, Lecz w owych czasach jeszcze za nowość podany, Przyjęty pod sekretem od niewielu osób, Nim go wydał kalendarz, pod tytułem: Sposób Na jastrzębie i kanie, albo nowy środek Wychowywania drobiu - był to ów ogrodek. Jakoż zaledwie kogut, co odprawia warty, Stanie i nieruchomie dzierżąc dziob zadarty, I głowę grzebieniastą pochyliwszy bokiem, Aby tym łacniej w niebo mógł celować okiem, Dostrzeże wiszącego jastrzębia śród chmury, Krzyknie - zaraz w ten ogród chowają się kury, Nawet gęsi i pawie, i w nagłym przestrachu Gołębie, gdy nie mogą schronić się na dachu. Teraz w niebie żadnego nie widziano wroga, Tylko skwarzyła słońca letniego pożoga, Od niej ptaki w zbożowym ukryły się lasku; Tamte leżą w murawie, te kąpią się w piasku. Śród ptaszych głów sterczały główki ludzkie małe, Odkryte; włosy na nich krótkie, jak len białe; Szyje nagie do ramion; a pomiędzy niemi Dziewczyna głową wyższa, z włosami dłuższemi; Tuż za dziećmi paw siedział i piór swych obręcze Szeroko rozprzestrzenił w różnofarbną tęczę, Na której główki białe, jak na tle obrazku, Rzucone w ciemny błękit, nabierały blasku, Obrysowane wkoło kręgiem pawich oczu Jak wiankiem gwiazd, świeciły w zbożu jak w przezroczu, Pomiędzy kukuruzy złocistymi laski I angielską trawicą posrebrzaną w paski, I szczyrem koralowym, i zielonym ślazem, Których kształty i barwy mieszały się razem Niby krata ze srebra i złota pleciona, A powiewna od wiatru jak lekka zasłona. Nad gęstwą różnofarbnych kłosów i badylów Wisiała jak baldakim jasna mgła motylów Zwanych babkami, których poczwórne skrzydełka, Lekkie jak pajęczyna, przejrzyste jak szkiełka, Gdy w powietrzu zawisną, zaledwo widome, I chociaż brzęczą, myślisz, że są nieruchome. thumb|300px|right|Dziewczyna powiewała podniesioną w ręku Szarą kitką, podobną do piór strusich pęku; Nią zdała się oganiać główki niemowlęce Dziewczyna powiewała podniesioną w ręku Szarą kitką, podobną do piór strusich pęku; Nią zdała się oganiać główki niemowlęce Od złotego motylów deszczu. W drugiej ręce Coś u niej rogatego, złocistego świeci, Zdaje się, że naczynie do karmienia dzieci, Bo je zbliżała dzieciom do ust po kolei, Miało zaś kształt złotego rogu Amaltei. Tak zatrudniona, przecież obracała głowę Na pamiętne szelestem krzaki agrestowe, Nie wiedząc, że napastnik już z przeciwnej strony Zbliżył się, czołgając się jak wąż przez zagony; Aż wyskoczył z łopucha. Spójrzała - stał blisko, O cztery grzędy od niej, i kłaniał się nisko. Już głowę odwróciła i wzniosła ramiona, I zrywała się lecieć jak kraska spłoszona, I już lekkie jej stopy wionęły nad liściem, Kiedy dzieci, przelękłe podróżnego wniściem I ucieczką dziewczyny, wrzasnęły okropnie; Posłyszała, uczuła, że jest nieroztropnie Dziatwę małą, przelękłą i samą porzucić: Wracała wstrzymując się, lecz musiała wrócić, Jak niechętny duch, wróżka przyzwany zaklęciem; Przybiegła z najkrzykliwszym bawić się dziecięciem, Siadła przy niem na ziemi, wzięła je na łono, Drugie głaskała ręką i mową pieszczoną; Aż się uspokoiły, objąwszy w rączęta Jej kolana i tuląc główki jak pisklęta Pod skrzydło matki. Ona rzekła: "Czy to pięknie Tak krzyczeć? czy to grzecznie? Ten pan was się zlęknie. Ten pan nie przyszedł straszyć; to nie dziad szkaradny. To gość, dobry pan, patrzcie tylko, jaki ładny". Sama spójrzała: Hrabia uśmiechnął się mile I widocznie był wdzięczen jej za pochwał tyle; Postrzegła się, umilkła, oczy opuściła I jako róży pączek cała się spłoniła. W istocie był to piękny pan: słusznej urody, Twarz miał pociągłą, blade, lecz świeże jagody, Oczy modre, łagodne, włos długi, białawy; Na włosach listki ziela i kosmyki trawy, Które Hrabia oberwał pełznąc przez zagony, Zieleniły się jako wieniec rozpleciony. "O ty! - rzekł - jakimkolwiek uczczę cię imieniem, Bóstwem jesteś czy nimfą, duchem czy widzeniem! Mów! własna-li cię wola na ziemię sprowadza, Obca-li więzi ciebie na padole władza? Ach, domyślam się - pewnie wzgardzony miłośnik, Jaki pan możny albo opiekun zazdrośnik W tym cię parku zamkowym jak zaklętą strzeże! Godna, by o cię bronią walczyli rycerze, Byś została romansów heroiną smutnych! Odkryj mi, Piękna, tajnie twych losów okrutnych! Znajdziesz wybawiciela - odtąd twem skinieniem, Jak rządzisz sercem mojem, tak rządź mym ramieniem". Wyciągnął ramię. Ona z rumieńcem dziewiczym, Ale z rozweselonym słuchała obliczem. Jak dziecię lubi widzieć obrazki jaskrawe I w liczmanach błyszczących znajduje zabawę, Nim rozezna ich wartość, tak się słuch jej pieści Z dźwięcznemi słowy, których nie pojęła treści. Na koniec zapytała: "Skąd tu Pan przychodzi? I czego tu po grzędach szuka Pan Dobrodziéj?" Hrabia oczy roztworzył, zmieszany, zdziwiony, Milczał, wreszcie, zniżając swej rozmowy tony: "Przepraszam - rzekł - Panienko! Widzę, żem pomieszał Zabawy! Ach, przepraszam, jam właśnie pośpieszał Na śniadanie; już późno, chciałem na czas zdążyć; Panienka wie, że drogą trzeba wkoło krążyć, Przez ogród, zdaje mi się, jest do dworu prościéj". Dziewczyna rzekła: "Tędy droga Jegomości; Tylko grząd psuć nie trzeba; tam między murawą Ścieżka". - "W lewo - zapytał Hrabia - czy na prawo?" Ogrodniczka, podniosłszy błękitne oczęta, Zdawała się go badać, ciekawością zdjęta: Bo dom o tysiąc kroków widny jak na dłoni, A Hrabia drogi pyta? Ale Hrabia do niéj Chciał koniecznie coś mówić i szukał powodu Rozmowy. "Panna mieszka tu? blisko ogrodu? Czy na wsi? Jak to było, żem Panny we dworze Nie widział? Czy niedawno tu? przyjezdna może?" Dziewczę wstrząsnęło głową. - "Przepraszam, Panienko, Czy nie tam pokoj Panny, gdzie owe okienko?" Myślił zaś w duchu: Jeśli nie jest heroiną Romansów, jest młodziuchną, prześliczną dziewczyną. Zbyt często wielka dusza, myśl wielka ukryta W samotności, jak róża śród lasów rozkwita; Dosyć ją wynieść na świat, postawić przed słońcem, Aby widzów zdziwiła jasnych barw tysiącem! Ogrodniczka tymczasem powstała w milczeniu, Podniosła jedno dziecię źwisłe na ramieniu, Drugie wzięła za rękę, a kilkoro przodem Zaganiając jak gąski, szła dalej ogrodem. Odwróciwszy się rzekła: "Czy też Pan nie może Rozbiegłe moje ptastwo wpędzić nazad w zboże?" "Ja ptastwo pędzać?" - krzyknął Hrabia z zadziwieniem. Ona tymczasem znikła, zakryta drzew cieniem. Chwilę jeszcze z szpaleru przez majowe zwoje Przeświecało coś na wskróś, jakby oczu dwoje. Samotny Hrabia długo jeszcze stał w ogrodzie; Dusza jego, jak ziemia po słońca zachodzie, Ostygała powoli, barwy brała ciemne; Zaczął marzyć, lecz sny miał bardzo nieprzyjemne. Zbudził się, sam nie wiedząc, na kogo się gniewał; Niestety, mało znalazł! nadto się spodziewał! Bo gdy zagonem pełznął ku owej pasterce, Paliło mu się w głowie, skakało w nim serce; Tyle wdzięków w tajemnej nimfie upatrywał, W tyle ją cudów ubrał, tyle odgadywał! Wszystko znalazł inaczej. Prawda, że twarz ładną, Kibić miała wysmukłą, ale jak nieskładną! A owa pulchność liców i rumieńca żywość, Malująca zbyteczną, prostacką szczęśliwość! Znak, że myśl jeszcze drzemie, że serce nieczynne. I owe odpowiedzi, tak wiejskie, tak gminne! "Po cóż się łudzić? - krzyknął - zgaduję po czasie! Moja nimfa tajemna pono gęsi pasie!" Z nimfy zniknieniem całe czarowne przezrocze Zmieniło się: te wstęgi, te kraty urocze, Złote, srebrne, niestety! więc to była słoma? Hrabia z załamanemi poglądał rękoma Na snopek uwiązanej trawami mietlicy, Którą brał za pęk strusich piór w ręku dziewicy. Nie zapomniał naczynia: złocista konewka, Ów różek Amaltei, była to marchewka! Widział ją w ustach dziecka pożeraną chciwie: Więc było po uroku! po czarach! po dziwie! Tak chłopiec, kiedy ujrzy cykoryi kwiaty, Wabiące dłoń miękkiemi, lekkiemi bławaty, Chce je pieścić, zbliża się, dmuchnie, i z podmuchem Cały kwiat na powietrzu rozleci się puchem, A w ręku widzi tylko badacz zbyt ciekawy Nagą łodygę szarozielonawej trawy. Hrabia wcisnął na oczy kapelusz i wracał Tamtędy, kędy przyszedł, ale drogę skracał, Stąpając po jarzynach, kwiatach i agreście, Aż przeskoczywszy parkan, odetchnął nareście! Przypomniał, że dziewczynie mówił o śniadaniu; Może już wszyscy wiedzą o jego spotkaniu; W ogrodzie, blisko domu? może szukać wyślą? Postrzegli, że uciekał? Kto wie, co pomyślą? Więc wypadało wrócić. Chyląc się u płotów, Około miedz i zielska, po tysiącach zwrotów Rad był przecież, że wyszedł w końcu na gościniec, Który prosto prowadził na dworski dziedziniec. Szedł przy płocie, a głowę odwracał od sadu, Jak złodziej od śpichlerza, aby nie dać śladu, Że go myśli nawiedzić albo już nawiedził. Tak Hrabia był ostróżny, choć go nikt nie śledził; Patrzył w stronę przeciwną ogrodu, na prawo. Był gaj z rzadka zarosły, wysłany murawą; Po jej kobiercach, na wskroś białych pniów brzozowych, Pod namiotem obwisłych gałęzi majowych, Snuło się mnóstwo kształtów, których dziwne ruchy, Niby tańce, i dziwny ubior: istne duchy Błądzące po księżycu. Tamci w czarnych, ciasnych, Ci w długich, rozpuszczonych szatach, jak śnieg jasnych; Tamten pod kapeluszem jak obręcz szerokim, Ten z gołą głową; inni, jak gdyby obłokiem Obwiani, idąc, na wiatr puszczają zasłony, Ciągnące się za głową jak komet ogony. Każdy w innej postawie: ten przyrósł do ziemi, Tylko oczyma kręci na dół spuszczonemi; Ów patrząc wprost przed siebie, niby senny kroczy Jak po linie, ni w prawo, ni w lewo nie zboczy; Wszyscy zaś ciągle w różne schylają się strony Aż do ziemi, jak gdyby wybijać pokłony. Jeżeli się przybliżą albo się spotkają, Ani mówią do siebie, ani się witają, Głęboko zadumani, w sobie pogrążeni. Hrabia widział w nich obraz elizejskich cieni, Które chociaż boleściom, troskom niedostępne, Błąkają się spokojne, ciche, lecz posępne. Któż by zgadnął, że owi, tak mało ruchomi, Owi milczący ludzie - są nasi znajomi? Sędziowscy towarzysze! z hucznego śniadania Wyszli na uroczysty obrzęd grzybobrania. Jako ludzie rozsądni, umieją miarkować Mowy i ruchy swoje, aby je stosować W każdej okoliczności do miejsca i czasu. Dlatego, nim ruszyli za Sędzią do lasu, Wzięli postawy tudzież ubiory odmienne: Służące do przechadzki opończe płócienne, Którymi osłaniają po wierzchu kontusze, A na głowy słomiane wdziali kapelusze, Stąd biali wyglądają jak czyscowe dusze. Młodzież także przebrana, oprocz Telimeny I kilku po francusku chodzących. Tej sceny Hrabia nie pojął, nie znał wiejskiego zwyczaju, Więc zdziwiony nieźmiernie biegł pędem do gaju. Grzybów było w bród: chłopcy biorą krasnolice, Tyle w pieśniach litewskich sławione l i s i c e, Co są godłem panieństwa, bo czerw ich nie zjada, I dziwna; żaden owad na nich nie usiada. Panienki za wysmukłym gonią b o r o w i k i e m , Którego pieśń nazywa grzybów półkownikiem.21 Wszyscy dybią na r y d z a; ten wzrostem skromniejszy I mniej sławny w piosenkach, za to najsmaczniejszy, Czy świeży, czy solony, czy jesiennej pory, Czy zimą. Ale Wojski zbierał m u c h o m o r y. Inne pospólstwo grzybów pogardzone w braku Dla szkodliwości albo niedobrego smaku, Lecz nie są bez użytku: one zwierza pasą I gniazdem są owadów, i gajów okrasą. Na zielonym obrusie łąk jako szeregi Naczyń stołowych sterczą: tu z krągłymi brzegi S u r o j a d k i srebrzyste, żółte i czerwone, Niby czareczki rożnem winem napełnione; K o ź l a k, jak przewrocone kubka dno wypukłe, L e j k i, jako szampańskie kieliszki wysmukłe, B i e l a k i krągłe, białe, szerokie i płaskie, Jakby mlekiem nalane filiżanki saskie, I kulista, czarniawym pyłkiem napełniona P u r c h a w k a, jak pieprzniczka - zaś innych imiona Znane tylko w zajęczym lub wilczym języku, Od ludzi nie ochrzczone; a jest ich bez liku. Ni wilczych, ni zajęczych nikt dotknąć nie raczy, A kto schyla się ku nim, gdy błąd swój obaczy, Zagniewany, grzyb złamie albo nogą kopnie; Tak szpecąc trawę, czyni bardzo nieroztropnie. Telimena ni wilczych, ni ludzkich nie zbiera. Roztargniona, znudzona, dokoła spoziera Z głową w górę zadartą. Więc pan Rejent w gniewie Mówił o niej, że grzybów szukała na drzewie; Asesor ją złośliwiej równał do samicy, Która miejsca na gniazdo szuka w okolicy. Jakoż zdała się szukać samotności, ciszy, Oddalała się z wolna od swych towarzyszy I szła lasem na wzgórek pochyło wyniosły, Ocieniony, bo drzewa gęściej na nim rosły. W środku szarzał się kamień; strumień spod kamienia Szumiał, tryskał i zaraz, jakby szukał cienia, Chował się między gęste i wysokie zioła, Które wodą pojone bujały dokoła; Tam ów bystry swawolnik, spowijany w trawy I liściem podesłany, bez ruchu, bez wrzawy, Niewidzialny i ledwie dosłyszany szepce, Jako dziecię krzykliwe złożone w kolebce, Gdy matka nad nim zwiąże firanki majowe I liścia makowego nasypie pod głowę. Miejsce piękne i ciche; tu się często schrania Telimena, zowiąc je Ś w i ą t y n i ą d u m a n i a. Stanąwszy nad strumieniem, rzuciła na trawnik Z ramion swój szal powiewny, czerwony jak krwawnik, I podobna pływaczce, która do kąpieli Zimnej schyla się, nim się zanurzyć ośmieli, Klęknęła i powoli chyliła się bokiem; Wreszcie, jakby porwana koralu potokiem, Upadła nań i cała wzdłuż się rozpostarła, Łokcie na trawie, skronie na dłoniach oparła, Z głową w dół skłonioną; na dole, u głowy, Błysnął francuskiej książki papier welinowy; Nad alabastrowymi stronicami księgi Wiły się czarne pukle i różowe wstęgi. W szmaragdzie bujnych traw, na krwawnikowym szalu, W sukni długiej, jak gdyby w powłoce koralu, Od której odbijał się włos z jednego końca, Z drugiego czarny trzewik, po bokach błyszcząca Śnieżną pończoszką, chustką, białością rąk, lica, Wydawała się z dala jak pstra gąsienica, Gdy wpełźnie na zielony liść klonu. Niestety! Wszystkie tego obrazu wdzięki i zalety Darmo czekały znawców; nikt nie zważał na nie, Tak mocno zajmowało wszystkich grzybobranie. Tadeusz przecież zważał i w bok strzelał okiem, I nie śmiejąc iść prosto, przysuwał się bokiem. Jak strzelec, gdy w ruchomej gałęzistej szopie Usiadłszy na dwóch kołach podjeżdża na dropie, Albo na siewki idąc, przy koniu się kryje, Strzelbę złoży na siodle lub pod końską szyję, Niby to bronę włóczy, niby jedzie miedzą, A coraz się przybliża, kędy ptaki siedzą: Tak skradał się Tadeusz. Sędzia czaty zmieszał I przeciąwszy mu drogę, do źródła pośpieszał. Z wiatrem igrały białe poły szarafana I wielka chustka w pasie końcem uwiązana; Słomiany, podwiązany kapelusz od ruchu Nagłego chwiał się z wiatrem jako liść łopuchu, Spadając to na barki, to znowu na oczy; thumb|300px|right|W ręku ogromna laska: tak pan Sędzia kroczy. Schyliwszy się i ręce obmywszy w strumieniu, Usiadł przed Telimeną na wielkim kamieniu W ręku ogromna laska: tak pan Sędzia kroczy. Schyliwszy się i ręce obmywszy w strumieniu, Usiadł przed Telimeną na wielkim kamieniu I wsparłszy się oburącz na gałkę słoniową Trzciny ogromnej, z taką ozwał się przemową: "Widzi Aśćka, od czasu jak tu u nas gości Tadeuszek, niemało mam niespokojności; Jestem bezdzietny, stary; ten dobry chłopczyna Wszak to moja na świecie pociecha jedyna, Przyszły dziedzic fortunki mojej. Z łaski nieba Zostawię mu kęs niezły szlacheckiego chleba; Już mu też czas obmyśleć los, postanowienie; Ale zważaj no Aśćka moje utrapienie! Wiesz, że pan Jacek, brat mój, Tadeusza ociec, Dziwny człowiek, zamiarów jego trudno dociec: Nie chce wracać do kraju, Bóg wie gdzie się kryje, Nawet nie chce synowi oznajmić, że żyje, A ciągle nim zarządza. Naprzód w legijony Chciał go posyłać; byłem okropnie zmartwiony. Potem zgodził się przecie, by w domu pozostał I żeby się ożenił. Jużbyć żony dostał; Partyję upatrzyłem; nikt z obywateli Nie wyrówna z imienia ani z parenteli Podkomorzemu; jego starsza córka Anna Jest na wydaniu, piękna i posażna panna. Chciałem zagaić". Na to Telimena zbladła, Złożyła książkę, wstała nieco i usiadła. "Jak mamę kocham - rzekła - czy to, Panie Bracie, Jest w tym sens jaki? Czy wy Boga w sercu macie? To myślisz Tadeusza zostać dobrodziejem, Jeśli młodego chłopca zrobisz grykosiejem! Świat mu zawiążesz! Wierz mi, kląć was kiedyś będzie! Zakopać taki talent w lasach i na grzędzie! Wierz mi, ile poznałam, pojętne to dziecię, Warto, żeby na wielkim przetarło się świecie; Dobrze Brat zrobi, gdy go do stolicy wyśle; Na przykład do Warszawy? lub wie Brat, co myślę, Żeby do Peterburka? Ja pewnie tej zimy Pojadę tam dla sprawy; razem ułożymy, Co zrobić z Tadeuszem; znam tam wiele osób, Mam wpływy: to najlepszy kreacyi sposób. Za mą pomocą znajdzie wstęp w najpierwsze domy, A kiedy będzie ważnym osobom znajomy, Dostanie urząd, order; wtenczas niech porzuci Służbę, jeżeli zechce, niech do domu wróci, Mając już i znaczenie, i znajomość świata. I cóż Brat myśli o tem?" "Jużci, w młode lata - Rzekł Sędzia - nieźle chłopcu trochę się przewietrzyć, Obejrzeć się na świecie, między ludźmi przetrzeć. Ja za młodu niemało świata objechałem: Byłem w Piotrkowie, w Dubnie, to za trybunałem Jadąc jako palestrant, to własne swe sprawy Forytując, jeździłem nawet do Warszawy. Człek niemało skorzystał! Chciałbym i synowca Wysłać pomiędzy ludzie, prosto jak wędrowca, Jak czeladnika, który terminuje lata, Ażeby nabył trochę znajomości świata. Nie dla rang ni orderów! Proszę uniżenie, Ranga moskiewska, order, cóż to za znaczenie? Któryż to z dawnych panów, ba, nawet dzisiejszych, Między szlachtą w powiecie nieco zamożniejszych, Dba o podobne fraszki? Przecież są w estymie U ludzi, bo szanujem w nich ród, dobre imię Albo urząd, lecz ziemski, przyznany wyborem Obywatelskim, nie zaś czyimś tam faworem". Telimena przerwała: "Jeśli Brat tak myśli, Tem lepiej, więc go jako wojażera wyślij". "Widzi Siostra - rzekł Sędzia, skrobiąc smutnie głowę - Chciałbym bardzo, cóż, kiedy mam trudności nowe! Pan Jacek nie wypuszcza z opieki swej syna I przysłał mi tu właśnie na kark bernardyna Robaka, który przybył z tamtej strony Wisły; Przyjaciel brata, wszystkie wie jego zamysły; A więc o Tadeusza już wyrzekli losie I chcą, by się ożenił, aby pojął Zosię, Wychowankę Wać Pani; oboje dostaną, Oprocz fortunki mojej, z łaski Jacka wiano W kapitałach; wiesz Aśćka, że ma kapitały, I z łaski jego mam też fundusz prawie cały, Ma więc prawo rozrządzać. - Aśćka pomyśl o tem, Żeby się to zrobiło z najmniejszym kłopotem. Trzeba ich z sobą poznać. Prawda, bardzo młodzi, Szczególnie Zosia mała, lecz to nic nie szkodzi; Czas by już Zośkę wreszcie wydobyć z zamknięcia, Bo wszakci to już pono wyrasta z dziecięcia". Telimena, zdziwiona i prawie wylękła, Podnosiła się coraz, na szalu uklękła; Zrazu słuchała pilnie, potem dłoni ruchem Przeczyła, ręką żwawo wstrząsając nad uchem, Odpędzając jak owad nieprzyjemne słowa Na powrót w usta mówcy. "A! a! to rzecz nowa! Czy to Tadeuszowi szkodzi, czy nie szkodzi - Rzekła z gniewem - sądź o tem sam Wać Pan Dobrodziéj! Mnie nic do Tadeusza; sami o nim radźcie, Zróbcie go ekonomem lub w karczmie posadźcie, Niech szynkuje lub z lasu niech źwierzynę znosi; Z nim sobie, co zechcecie, zróbcie; lecz do Zosi? Co Wać Państwu do Zosi? Ja jej ręką rządzę, Ja sama! Że pan Jacek dawał był pieniądze Na wychowanie Zosi i że jej wyznaczył Małą pensyjkę roczną, więcej przyrzec raczył, Toć jej jeszcze nie kupił. Zresztą Państwo wiecie, I dotąd jeszcze o tem wiadomo na świecie, Że hojność Państwa dla nas nie jest bez powodu... Winni coś Soplicowie dla Horeszków rodu". (Tej części mowy Sędzia słuchał z niepojętem Pomieszaniem, żałością i widocznym wstrętem; Jakby lękał się reszty mowy, głowę skłonił I ręką potakując, mocno się zapłonił). Telimena kończyła: "Byłam jej piastunką, Jestem krewną, jedyną Zosi opiekunką. Nikt oprócz mnie nie będzie myślił o jej szczęściu". "A jeśli ona szczęście znajdzie w tym zamęściu? - Rzekł Sędzia wzrok podnosząc. - Jeśli Tadeuszka Podoba?" - "Czy podoba? To na wierzbie gruszka; Podoba, nie podoba, a to mi rzecz ważna! Zosia nie będzie, prawda, partyja posażna; Ale też nie jest z lada wsi, lada szlachcianka, Idzie z Jaśnie Wielmożnych, jest Wojewodzianka, Rodzi się z Horeszkówny; małżonka dostanie! Staraliśmy się tyle o jej wychowanie! Chybaby tu zdziczała". Sędzia pilnie słuchał, Patrząc w oczy; zdało się, że się udobruchał, Bo rzekł dosyć wesoło: "No, to i cóż robić! Bóg widzi, szczerze chciałem interesu dobić; Tylko bez gniewu; jeśli Aśćka się nie zgodzi, Aśćka ma prawo; smutno - gniewać się nie godzi; Radziłem, bo brat kazał; nikt tu nie przymusza; Gdy Aśćka rekuzuje pana Tadeusza, Odpisuję Jackowi, że nie z mojej winy Nie dojdą Tadeusza z Zosią zaręczyny. Teraz sam będę radzić; pono z Podkomorzym Zagaimy swatostwo i resztę ułożym". Przez ten czas Telimena ostygła z zapału: "Ja nic nie rekuzuję, Braciszku, pomału! Sam mówiłeś, że jeszcze za wcześnie, zbyt młodzi- Rozpatrzmy się, czekajmy, nic to nie zaszkodzi, Poznajmy z sobą państwa młodych; będziem zważać; Nie można szczęścia drugich tak na traf narażać. Ostrzegam tylko wcześnie: niech Brat Tadeusza Nie namawia, kochać się w Zosi nie przymusza, Bo serce nie jest sługa, nie zna, co to pany, I nie da się przemocą okuwać w kajdany". Zaczem Sędzia, powstawszy, odszedł zamyślony; Pan Tadeusz z przeciwnej przybliżył się strony. Udając, że szukanie grzybów tam go zwabia; W tymże kierunku z wolna posuwa się Hrabia. Hrabia podczas Sędziego sporów z Telimeną Stał za drzewami, mocno zdziwiony tą sceną; Dobył z kieszeni papier i ołówek, sprzęty, Które zawsze miał z sobą, i na pień wygięty Rozpiąwszy kartkę, widać, że obraz malował, Mówiąc sam z sobą: "Jakbyś umyślnie grupował: Ten na głazie, ta w trawie, grupa malownicza! Głowy charakterowe! Z kontrastem oblicza". Podchodził, wstrzymywał się, lornetkę przecierał, Oczy chustką obwiewał i coraz spozierał: "Miałożby to cudowne, śliczne widowisko Zginąć albo zmienić się, gdy podejdę blisko? Ten aksamit traw będzież to mak i botwinie? W nimfie tej czyż obaczę jaką ochmistrzynię?" Choć Hrabia Telimenę już dawniej widywał W domu Sędziego, w którym dosyć często bywał, Lecz mało ją uważał; zadziwił się zrazu, Rozeznając w niej model swojego obrazu. Miejsca piękność, postawy wdzięk i gust ubrania Zmieniły ją, zaledwie była do poznania. W oczach świeciły jeszcze niezagasłe gniewy; Twarz ożywiona wiatru świeżemi powiewy, Sporem z Sędzią i nagłym przybyciem młodzieńców, Nabrała mocnych, żywszych niż zwykle rumieńców. "Pani - rzekł Hrabia - racz mej śmiałości darować, Przychodzę i przepraszać, i razem dziękować. Przepraszać, że jej kroków śledziłem ukradkiem, I dziękować, że byłem jej dumania świadkiem; Tyle ją obraziłem! Winienem jej tyle! Przerwałem chwilę dumań: winienem ci chwile Natchnienia! chwile błogie! potępiaj człowieka, Ale sztukmistrz twojego przebaczenia czeka! Na wielem się odważył, na więcej odważę! Sądź!" - tu ukląkł i podał swoje peizaże. Telimena sądziła malowania proby Tonem grzecznej, lecz sztukę znającej osoby; Skąpa w pochwały, lecz nie szczędziła zachętu: "Brawo - rzekła - winszuję, niemało talentu. Tylko Pan nie zaniedbuj; szczególniej potrzeba Szukać pięknej natury! O, szczęśliwe nieba Krajów włoskich! różowe Cezarów ogrody! Wy, klasyczne Tyburu spadające wody I straszne Pauzylipu skaliste wydroże! To, Hrabio, kraj malarzów! U nas, żal się Boże! Dziecko muz, w Soplicowie oddane na mamki, Umrze pewnie. Mój Hrabio, oprawię to w ramki Albo w album umieszczę do rysunków zbiorku, Które zewsząd skupiałam: mam ich dosyć w biorku". Zaczęli więc rozmowę o niebios błękitach, Morskich szumach i wiatrach wonnych, i skał szczytach, Mieszając tu i ówdzie, podróżnych zwyczajem, Śmiech i urąganie się nad ojczystym krajem. A przecież wokoło nich ciągnęły się lasy Litewskie! tak poważne i tak pełne krasy! - Czeremchy oplatane dzikich chmielów wieńcem, Jarzębiny ze świeżym pasterskim rumieńcem, Leszczyna jak menada z zielonemi berły, Ubranemi, jak w grona, w orzechowe perły; A niżej dziatwa lesna: głóg w objęciu kalin, Ożyna czarne usta tuląca do malin. Drzewa i krzewy liśćmi wzięły się za ręce Jak do tańca stające panny i młodzieńce Wkoło pary małżonków. Stoi pośród grona Para, nad całą leśną gromadą wzniesiona Wysmukłością kibici i barwy powabem: Brzoza biała, kochanka, z małżonkiem swym grabem. A dalej, jakby starce na dzieci i wnuki, Patrzą siedząc w milczeniu: tu sędziwe buki, Tam matrony topole i mchami brodaty Dąb, włożywszy pięć wieków na swój kark garbaty, Wspiera się, jak na grobów połamanych słupach, Na dębów, przodków swoich, skamieniałych trupach. Pan Tadeusz kręcił się nudząc niepomału Długą rozmową, w której nie mógł brać udziału; Aż gdy zaczęto sławić cudzoziemskie gaje I wyliczać z kolei wszystkich drzew rodzaje: Pomarańcze, cyprysy, oliwki, migdały, Kaktusy, aloesy, mahonie, sandały, Cytryny, bluszcz, orzechy włoskie, nawet figi, Wysławiając ich kształty, kwiaty i łodygi - Tadeusz nie przestawał dąsać się i zżymać, Na koniec nie mógł dłużej od gniewu wytrzymać. Był on prostak, lecz umiał czuć wdzięk przyrodzenia I patrząc w las ojczysty rzekł, pełen natchnienia: "Widziałem w botanicznym wileńskim ogrodzie Owe sławione drzewa rosnące na wschodzie I na południu, w owej pięknej włoskiej ziemi; Któreż równać się może z drzewami naszemi? Czy aloes z długiemi jak konduktor pałki? Czy cytryna, karlica z złocistemi gałki, Z liściem lakierowanym, krótka i pękata Jako kobieta mała, brzydka, lecz bogata? Czy zachwalony cyprys, długi, cienki, chudy, Co zdaje się być drzewem nie smutku, lecz nudy? Mówią, że bardzo smutnie wygląda na grobie: Jest to jak lokaj Niemiec we dworskiej żałobie, Nie śmiejący rąk podnieść ani głowy skrzywić, Aby się etykiecie niczem nie sprzeciwić. Czyż nie piękniejsza nasza poczciwa brzezina, Która jako wieśniaczka, kiedy płacze syna, Lub wdowa męża, ręce załamie, roztoczy Po ramionach do ziemi strumienie warkoczy! Niema z żalu, postawą jak wymownie szlocha! Czemuż Pan Hrabia, jeśli w malarstwie się kocha, Nie maluje drzew naszych, pośród których siedzi? Prawdziwie, będą z Pana żartować sąsiedzi, Że mieszkając na żyznej litewskiej równinie, Malujesz tylko jakieś skały i pustynie". "Przyjacielu! - rzekł Hrabia - piękne przyrodzenie Jest formą, tłem, materią, a duszą natchnienie, Które na wyobraźni unosi się skrzydłach, Poleruje się gustem, wspiera na prawidłach. Nie dość jest przyrodzenia, nie dosyć zapału, Sztukmistrz musi ulecieć w sfery ideału! Nie wszystko, co jest piękne, wymalować da się! Dowiesz się o tem wszystkim z książek w swoim czasie. Co się tycze malarstwa: do obrazu trzeba Punktów widzenia, grupy, ansemblu i nieba, Nieba włoskiego! Stąd też w kunszcie peizażów Włochy były, są, będą, ojczyzną malarzów. Stąd też, oprócz Brejgela, lecz nie Van der Helle, Ale peizażysty (bo są dwaj Brejgele), I oprócz Ruisdala, na całej północy Gdzież był peizażysta który pierwszej mocy? Niebios, niebios potrzeba!" "Nasz malarz Orłowski 22 - Przerwała Telimena - miał gust Soplicowski. (Trzeba wiedzieć, że to jest Sopliców choroba, Że im oprócz Ojczyzny nic się nie podoba). Orłowski, który życie strawił w Peterburku, Sławny malarz (mam jego kilka szkiców w biórku), Mieszkał tuż przy Cesarzu, na dworze, jak w raju, A nie uwierzy Hrabia, jak tęsknił po kraju! Lubił ciągle wspominać swej młodości czasy, Wysławiał wszystko w Polszcze: ziemię, niebo, lasy..." "I miał rozum! - zawołał Tadeusz z zapałem. - Te Państwa niebo włoskie, jak o niem słyszałem, Błękitne, czyste, wszak to jak zamarzła woda! Czyż nie piękniejsze stokroć wiatr i niepogoda? U nas dość głowę podnieść: ileż to widoków! Ileż scen i obrazów z samej gry obłoków! Bo każda chmura inna: na przykład jesienna Pełźnie jak żółw leniwa, ulewą brzemienna I z nieba aż do ziemi spuszcza długie smugi Jak rozwite warkocze, to są deszczu strugi; Chmura z gradem jak balon szybko z wiatrem leci, Krągła, ciemnobłękitna, w środku żółto świeci, Szum wielki słychać wkoło. Nawet te codzienne, Patrzcie Państwo, te białe chmurki, jak odmienne! Zrazu jak stada dzikich gęsi lub łabędzi, A z tyłu wiatr jak sokoł do kupy je pędzi; Ściskają się, grubieją, rosną, nowe dziwy! Dostają krzywych karków, rozpuszczają grzywy, Wysuwają nóg rzędy i po niebios sklepie Przelatują jak tabun rumaków po stepie: Wszystkie białe jak srebro, zmieszały się - nagle Z ich karków rosną maszty, z grzyw szerokie żagle, Tabun zmienia się w okręt i wspaniale płynie Cicho, z wolna, po niebios błękitnej równinie!" Hrabia i Telimena poglądali w górę; Tadeusz jedną ręką pokazał im chmurę, A drugą ścisnął z lekka rączkę Telimeny. Kilka już upłynęło minut cichej sceny; Hrabia rozłożył papier na swym kapeluszu I wydobył ołówek. Wtem przykry dla uszu Odezwał się dzwon dworski i zaraz śród lasu Cichego pełno było krzyku i hałasu. Hrabia kiwnąwszy głową rzekł poważnym tonem: "Tak to na świecie wszystko los zwykł kończyć dzwonem. Rachunki myśli wielkiej, plany wyobraźni, Zabawki niewinności, uciechy przyjaźni, Wylania się serc czułych! - gdy śpiż z dala ryknie, Wszystko miesza się, zrywa, mąci się i niknie!" Tu obróciwszy czuły wzrok ku Telimenie: "Cóż zostaje?" - a ona mu rzekła: "Wspomnienie!" I chcąc Hrabiego nieco ułagodzić smutek, Podała mu urwany kwiatek niezabudek. Hrabia go ucałował i na pierś przyśpilał; Tadeusz z drugiej strony krzak ziela rozchylał, Widząc, że się ku niemu tem zielem przewija Coś białego: była to rączka jak lilija; Pochwycił ją, całował i usty po cichu Utonął w niej jak pszczoła w liliji kielichu; Uczuł na ustach zimno; znalazł klucz i biały Papier w trąbkę zwiniony, był to listek mały; Porwał, schował w kieszenie, nie wie, co klucz znaczy, Lecz mu to owa biała kartka wytłumaczy. Dzwon wciąż dzwonił, i echem z głębi cichych lasów Odezwało się tysiąc krzyków i hałasów; Odgłos to był szukania i nawoływania, Hasło zakończonego na dziś grzybobrania. Odgłos nie smutny wcale ani pogrzebowy, Jak się Hrabiemu zdało, owszem, obiadowy. Dzwon ten, w każde południe krzyczący z poddasza, Gości i czeladź domu na obiad zaprasza: Tak było w dawnych licznych dworach we zwyczaju I zostało się w domu Sędziego. Więc z gaju Wychodziła gromada niosąca krobeczki, Koszyki, uwiązane końcami chusteczki, Pełne grzybów; a panny w jednym ręku niosły, Jako wachlarz zwiniony, b o r o w i k rozrosły, W drugim związane razem, jakby polne kwiatki, O p i e ń k i i rozlicznej barwy s u r o j a d k i: Wojski miał m u c h o m o r a. Z próżnemi przychodzi Rękami Telimena, z nią panicze młodzi. Goście weszli w porządku i stanęli kołem. Podkomorzy najwyższe brał miejsce za stołem; Z wieku mu i z urzędu ten zaszczyt należy. Idąc kłaniał się starcom, damom i młodzieży; Obok stał Kwestarz; Sędzia tuż przy Bernardynie. Bernardyn zmówił krótki pacierz po łacinie, Podano w kolej wódkę, zaczem wszyscy siedli I chołodziec litewski milczkiem żwawo jedli. Obiadowano ciszej, niż się zwykle zdarza; Nikt nie gadał pomimo wezwań gospodarza. Strony biorące udział w wielkiej o psów zwadzie Myśliły o jutrzejszej walce i zakładzie; Myśl wielka zwykle usta do milczenia zmusza. Telimena, mówiąca wciąż do Tadeusza, Musiała ku Hrabiemu nieraz się odwrócić, Nawet na Asesora nieraz okiem rzucić: Tak ptasznik patrzy w sidło, kędy szczygły zwabia, I razem w pastkę wróbla. Tadeusz i Hrabia, Obadwa radzi z siebie, obadwa szczęśliwi, Oba pełni nadziei, więc nie gadatliwi. Hrabia na kwiatek dumne opuszczał wejrzenie, A Tadeusz ukradkiem spozierał w kieszenie, Czy ów kluczyk nie uciekł; ręką nawet chwytał I kręcił kartkę, której dotąd nie przeczytał. Sędzia Podkomorzemu węgrzyna, szampana Dolewał, służył pilnie, ściskał za kolana, Ale do rozmawiania z nim nie miał ochoty I widać, że czuł jakieś tajemne kłopoty. Przemijały w milczeniu talerze i dania; Przerwał nareszcie nudny tok obiadowania thumb|300px|right|Gość niespodziany, szybko wpadając - gajowy; Nie zważał nawet, że czas właśnie obiadowy, Podbiegł do Pana; widać z postawy i z miny, Że ważnej i niezwykłej jest posłem nowiny. Gość niespodziany, szybko wpadając - gajowy; Nie zważał nawet, że czas właśnie obiadowy, Podbiegł do Pana; widać z postawy i z miny, Że ważnej i niezwykłej jest posłem nowiny. Ku niemu oczy całe zwróciło zebranie; On, odetchnąwszy nieco, rzekł: "Niedźwiedź, Mospanie!" Resztę wszyscy odgadli: że zwierz z m a t e c z n i k a Wyszedł, że w Zaniemeńską Puszczę się przemyka, Że go trzeba wnet ścigać, wszyscy wraz uznali, Choć ani się radzili, ani namyślali. Spólną myśl widać było z uciętych wyrazów, Z gestów żywych, z wydanych rozlicznych rozkazów, Które, wychodząc tłumnie, razem z ust tak wielu, Dążyły przecież wszystkie do jednego celu. "Na wieś! - zawołał Sędzia - hej! konno, setnika! Jutro na brzask obława, lecz na ochotnika; Kto wystąpi z oszczepem, temu z robocizny Wytrącić dwa szarwarki i pięć dni pańszczyzny". "W skok - krzyknął Podkomorzy - okulbaczyć siwą, Dobiec w cwał do mojego dworu; wziąć co żywo Dwie pjawki, które w całej okolicy słyną: Pies zowie się Sprawnikiem, a suka Strapczyną 23; Zakneblować im pyski, zawiązać je w miechu I przystawić je tutaj konno dla pośpiechu". "Wańka!" - krzyknął na chłopca Asesor po rusku - Tasak mój Sanguszowski pociągnąć na brusku, Wiesz, tasak, co od Księcia miałem w podarunku; Pas opatrzyć, czy kula jest w każdym ładunku". "Strzelby - krzyknęli wszyscy - mieć na pogotowiu!" Asesor wołał ciągle: "Ołowiu, ołowiu! Formę do kul mam w torbie". "Do księdza plebana Dać znać - dodał pan Sędzia - żeby jutro z rana Mszę miał w kaplicy lesnej; króciochna oferta Za myśliwych, msza zwykła świętego Huberta". Po wydanych rozkazach nastało milczenie; Każdy dumał i rzucał dokoła wejrzenie, Jak gdyby kogoś szukał; z wolna wszystkich oczy Sędziwa twarz Wojskiego ciągnie i jednoczy: Znak to był, że szukają na przyszłą wyprawę Wodza i że Wojskiemu oddają buławę. Wojski powstał, zrozumiał towarzyszów wolę I uderzywszy ręką poważnie po stole, Pociągnął złocistego z zanadrza łańcuszka, Na którym wisiał gruby zegarek jak gruszka: "Jutro - rzekł - pół do piątej przy lesnej kaplicy Stawią się bracia strzelcy, wiara obławnicy". Rzekł i ruszył od stołu, za nim szedł gajowy; Oni obmyślić mają i urządzić łowy. Tak wodze gdy na jutro bitwę zapowiedzą, Żołnierze po obozie broń czyszczą i jedzą Lub na płaszczach i siodłach śpią próżni kłopotu, A wodze wśród cichego dumają namiotu. Przerwał się obiad, dzień zszedł na kowaniu koni, Karmieniu psów, zbieraniu i czyszczeniu broni; U wieczerzy zaledwie kto przysiadł do stoła; Nawet strona Kusego z partyją Sokoła Przestała dawnym wielkim zatrudniać się sporem: Pobrawszy się pod ręce Rejent z Asesorem Wyszukują ołowiu. Reszta, spracowana, Szła spać wcześnie, ażeby przebudzić się z rana. Księga III